


Cool

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna prepares for winter, and Kel offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fall came with wind that blew dry leaves down from the trees in the palace gardens. Kel encountered Alanna in palace stores, arguing with a clerk over the specifics of some new travel gear.

“I'll freeze to death in that!” she snapped, and Kel covered a smile. Nighttime temperatures were still just above freezing, but cold weather was on the list of things all but guaranteed to get a violent reaction from the Lioness.

“I'm sorry, my lady, but it's the best they could do,” the clerk mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Kel strode forward, bowing to the woman who had been – still was – her idol. “May I make another suggestion? I know a shop in the city...” &lt;!-- google_ad_section_end --&gt;


	2. Chapter 2

“It seems silly, though,” Alanna said. “The palace has just about everything we need.”

“Just about,” Kel agreed. “But surely you know, if you want something more specific, it sometimes requires a little more work.” They turned a corner, approaching an unassuming stone building, and Kel hurried to hold open the door. She still felt an almost proprietary pride in Lalasa's shop. “This way.”

The shop assistants knew Kel, and in the space of a moment, she and Alanna were being ushered into Lalasa's private work room. “My lady, I didn't think to see you again so soon. What is it you need?”

“I don't need a thing,” Kel said, with a smile. “Lady Alanna asked me to show her the way.”

“Did she?” Lalasa asked, looking at the two lady knights with a smile Kel thought was strangely knowing. “I'll see what I can do for you both, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Your Lalasa is a wonder,” Alanna said, hooking up the front of her new jacket. “It fits well, looks nice, and Goddess, it's warm. And she got it done before the snow started.”

Kel grinned. “She's something, yes. I wouldn't say she's _my_ Lalasa, though.”

“No?” Alanna arched an eyebrow. “The way she talks about you – so very protective – I thought perhaps you were lovers.”

“We're not,” Kel said quickly, a blush rising to her cheeks. “And _she's_ protective of _me?”_

“Oh, yes.” Alanna laid a hand on Kel's shoulder. “I'm glad to know somebody is.”


End file.
